


Take His Breath Away

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prumano drabble in which they share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take His Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Prumano Week 2015!

It happened unexpectedly, taking Gilbert’s breath away.

Lovino’s lips were soft, gliding over his own smoothly. He could taste the mint chapstick that the other had applied a half an hour ago.

His eyes were still wide open in the shock of the unexpected kiss, but then he relaxed into it, allowing for the other to run his tongue over his lips. There was no way in hell this was Lovino’s first kiss- he was too good at it. Gilbert couldn’t say the same. He felt awkward and inexperienced as he wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, allowing his eyelids to fall.

He felt Lovino’s thumb delicately trace a line on his cheek as he deepened the kiss. His breath was warm and thick, against Gilbert’s lips and the way his teeth grazed against them was tantalizing.

When it all became too much, Gilbert broke the kiss, pulling back and gasping for air, losing himself in Lovino’s wistful gaze.

 


End file.
